Something's Coming
by StarGleekPotterR5
Summary: Based on a post I found on Tumblr. What happens when Blaine's dad runs against Burt for President, and Kurt and Blaine slowly find themselves falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is something that I started working on today. It's the first fic that I've posted in a while, although I've written a few (that might get posted eventually). I hope you guys like this, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this. I don't even own the idea, I got it from a Tumblr post. So yeah.**

* * *

_"Senator Anderson! What are your views on marriage equality?"_

Blaine moved out of the way swiftly as a very loud, very nosy reporter shoved a microphone in his father's face. He saw his father's face screw up at the question.

"It's despicable. Marriage is meant for one man and one woman, not two people of the same gender."

Blaine stared at his feet silently, not saying anything. He was used to his father's homophobic attitude. His father suddenly waved the reporter away and began to walk inside the building, Blaine's mother on his arm. Blaine followed quickly, with his brother Cooper walking swiftly behind him. Blaine saw a lot of cameras flashing and tried hard to shield his sensitive eyes. He put a hand over his eyes and quickened his pace, speedwalking into the debate hall with his family. The family made their way to their seats and sat down, waiting patiently or in Blaine's father's case, impatiently for the debate to start.

* * *

Senator Hummel entered not long after, with his wife, son and stepson. The man and his family took their seats. It was 6:55pm, and the debate was set to start at 7:00pm and end sometime around 11:00pm. The audience milled around and tried to find seats. As soon as the clock struck seven, there was silence as everyone made their way back to their seats and sat down. A throat was cleared loudly as a woman on stage began to speak.

"I welcome you all to our first annual Presidential debate of 2012. Now give our candidates, Senators Hummel and Anderson, a round of applause."

Senator Hummel smiled warmly at the audience, whilst Blaine's father sat stone faced.

"Now, to kick off the debate, I would like to hear your views on equality for women. Senator Anderson, please start us off with your argument."

Senator Anderson stood up, and Blaine sighed and tuned out of the debate. He knew that his father was only going to make a fool of himself with his backwards views. Blaine had mastered the art of pretending to look interested through his father's many boring dinner parties. He looked over at Senator Hummel and noticed, for the first time, just how attractive his son was. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he took in the boy. He was pale, with flawless skin and perfectly styled chesnut hair. He was tall and thin, and wore fashionable clothing. Blaine had never seen anyone more perfect. He noticed the boy roll his eyes at something that his father was saying and blushed. The boy glanced over at Blaine by chance, and looked startled to see Blaine staring at him already. Blaine blushed even deeper and tore his eyes away, suddenly staring at his feet. He glanced up to see the boy frown and look away, back to Blaine's father.

* * *

A few hours later found the debate come across the topic of marriage equality. It was no secret that Blaine's father was strongly against marriage equality, and that Senator Hummel was strongly for it. The two men argued for a while, before Senator Hummel said the wrong thing.

"What if one of your sons wanted to marry another man, Anderson?" he challenged. Senator Anderson's eyes bugged out of his head and his face began to turn red with rage. Blaine froze, his eyes widening.

"How dare you!" his father yelled, "how dare you call my sons gay! My sons are normal! They would never try to marry another man!"

By this point Blaine was shaking. He hated it when his father was angry, because his father was a violent person. A violent person who normally took his anger out on Blaine. His dad had never hit Cooper in his life, because Cooper was the golden boy. Cooper was planned. Blaine was what his mother fondly referred to as a "surprise", and what his father icily referred to as an "accident." Since Blaine had taken up boxing two years ago, his father had slowly stopped hitting him as much, focusing more on his political life. Blaine looked up and saw Senator Hummel's son looking at him curiously from across the debate hall, and he realised how terrified he must look. Anyone with a brain could have put two and two together and discovered Blaine's secret. Blaine hurriedly pulled himself together, throwing up the walls and putting on the mask that he had perfected over the years. The woman who had introduced the debate cut Blaine's father off and swiftly announced that the debate was over. The audience began to leave as Blaine's mother stood up and tried to comfort his seething father. Blaine sat where he was, staring at his feet. Cooper sat, emotionless, in the seat next to him.

"Ready to go, Blaine?" he asked. Blaine nodded shakily and the two boys got to their feet. Blaine looked over at Senator Hummel, who was talking to his wife. He noticed his son and hulking stepson talking and laughing at something. Blaine decided to go over and introduce himself.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said to Cooper, before beginning to walk over to the other side of the hall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cooper asked.

"To introduce myself," Blaine replied over his shoulder. Cooper's eyes widened and he began to walk after his brother.

"Blaine, wait, stop," he called. He reached Blaine just as Blaine reached the two boys.

The boys looked at Blaine with what could only be called distaste. Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder protectively.

"What do you want?" the tall stepson asked. Blaine gave the boys his best winning, private school boy smile.

"I just came over to say hi and to introduce myself. I'm Blaine Anderson, and this is my brother Cooper."

Blaine stuck out a hand. Both boys looked at it, and Blaine was about to withdraw it as the son grabbed it and shook it quickly.

"Kurt Hummel. This is my stepbrother, Finn Hudson," he said with an air of coldness.

"Kurt," Blaine tested the feel of the name on his tongue, "that's a nice name."

Kurt shot him a weird look and raised an eyebrow. Blaine realised how stupid he had sounded and blushed.

"So, um, interesting debate, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Extremely," Kurt replied, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Blaine.

"I really liked what your dad had to say about a lot of stuff," Blaine tried. Kurt's eyes narrowed even further.

"What do you want, Anderson?" he spat. Blaine held up his hands.

"I-I don't want anything! I just thought that maybe we could be friends or someth-"

"You thought that _we_ could be _friends_?" Kurt asked incredulously, his voice raising and getting slightly higher in pitch as he went on, "my dad and your dad are from different political parties, with entirely different views, and are running for President, _against each other_, and you want to be _friends_? What, did you think the four of us could just sit in the corner and have a freaking tea party whilst our dads shouted abuse at each other!? You don't like us, and we don't like you, Anderson-"

"That's enough," Cooper interrupted, an air of authority in his voice. Kurt stopped, breathing heavily, scowling at Blaine and Cooper. Finn stood, looking from Kurt to the Andersons and back, not sure what to say or do.

"Just because my dad believes that things should be a certain way, doesn't mean I do," Blaine said quietly, "come on Coop. Let's just leave."

Blaine sounded and looked defeated. He turned away and walked back to his parents. Cooper looked at Kurt and shook his head disapprovingly before following his brother.

* * *

**So um...I haven't posted anything in a long time...and I'm sorry. I'll try my best to update this regularly. **

**I really hope that you like this, and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Thank you so much for reading and thanks to Kelsie for encouraging me to post this. :)**

**~Rachael. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. I'm not sure what I think of this one, but I hope that you guys like it.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. _**

* * *

That night, Blaine lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Kurt's words kept ringing in his ears.

_"What, did you think the four of us could sit in the corner and have a freaking tea party?"_

_"You don't like us, and _we_ don't like _you_."_

Blaine thought that the last part sucked, because he _did_ like Kurt. He liked Kurt a lot more than he was willing to admit to anyone. Up close, he noticed that Kurt had beautiful eyes. They were a mixture of blue, green and grey. When Blaine finally managed to fall asleep, those beautiful eyes invaded his dreams.

* * *

Blaine had never, ever told anyone about his sexuality. He had never even admitted it out loud to himself. All he knew was that he liked boys, and if his father knew, he would be disowned. He was planning on staying in the closet until he was done with high school, because then he didn't need to worry about his parents kicking him out, which was his main concern.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine awoke at 6am and sighed. It was the first day back at school after the summer. He rolled out of bed, crawled to the bathroom, and showered quickly before putting on his uniform and gelling his hair down. He had packed his suitcases the night before, so he grabbed them and walked downstairs, leaving them at the door. He sat down at the table, where his parents were already sitting. His father was reading a newspaper, his mother was pouring herself some coffee, and Cooper was still upstairs, asleep. Blaine silently reached for a slice of toast and ate it. When his mom was done, he filled his mug with coffee.

"Are you excited for school Blaine?" his mother asked brightly. Blaine looked up and nodded.

"This had better be a good year," his father added, a threatening tone in his voice.

"It will be," Blaine muttered. The family sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the meal. When they were done, Senator Anderson stood up.

"Move, Blaine. I'm taking you to school."

Blaine quickly downed the rest of his coffee, said goodbye to his mother, and grabbed his suitcase before joining his father in the car. The drive to Dalton Academy was tense and awkward, as Blaine and his father didn't talk and his father didn't permit music in the car. It wasn't a moment too soon when his father pulled into the large car park an hour later. Blaine was about to open the door when his father's hand on his arm stopped him. Blaine squirmed slightly as his father squeezed his arm painfully.

"Listen here Blaine. Behave yourself. Keep your grades up. Don't you _dare_ let me down or make a fool out of me."

"I won't," Blaine swore.

"You won't, _what?"_

"I won't, _sir._"

Blaine's father released him and gave him a curt nod.

"Enjoy your term, Blaine."

Blaine nodded in response and got out of the car, retrieving his suitcases from the back. He stepped back and watched his father drive away before turning towards the school building.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review if you can, it would really mean a lot to me. :)**

**~Rachael.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me.**

* * *

Blaine's classes that day were boring and uneventful. He had double Chemistry, Latin, Maths, History and French. The only thing that kept Blaine going that day was the thought of Warbler practice after school. The Warblers was Dalton Academy's show choir, and Blaine was their lead soloist. Blaine's parents had no idea that he was part of the Warblers, and had never been at any of his competitions to witness just how musically talented their son was. But the Warblers were Blaine's friends, and they all seemed to like and accept him, which he loved. As the final bell rang, Blaine jumped out of his seat and stuffed his stuff into his bag before practically running to Warbler practice.

When Blaine entered the practice room, there was already a few boys there.

"Hey Blaine!" one yelled.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" shouted another. Blaine grinned broadly.

"Hey David! Hey Wes, it was pretty good, how was yours?"

Blaine walked over to his friends, who unfortunately hadn't been in any of his classes that day. The three boys began to chat and laugh together as the room began to fill up. They were just about to start practising when three boys walked through the door. One of them, a blonde boy, spoke.

"Sorry we're late, we were showing Kurt around and we managed to convince him to come to rehearsal."

Blaine's head snapped up and his eyes met Kurt's. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly tense. Everyone knew who Blaine's dad was, and everyone knew who Kurt's dad was. The tense atmosphere was shattered as Blaine smiled.

"Oh, hey Kurt! You sing?"

Kurt nodded silently and followed the two boys to a couch, where they sat down. Blaine sat down in his own seat as Wes and David walked over to their spots on the council table with another boy named Thad. Blaine's heart was racing. This was not good. His crush on Kurt was _definitely _not good. And now he was stuck here, practically living with the boy. At that thought, something struck Blaine. He had been told that morning that he would be getting a roommate, a new transfer. Transfer students were not common at Dalton, so there was a very high chance that Kurt was his new roommate. Blaine cursed internally.

* * *

"Okay guys, as a welcome to The Warblers for Kurt, why don't we go over what we were working on before the summer break rudely interrupted us?" Wes proposed. The boys stood up and got in formation, Blaine at the front. The boys began to back Blaine up, as The Warblers was an a cappella group. Blaine took a breath and looked straight at Kurt as he began to sing.

* * *

_"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,_

_you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong, _

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, _

_down."_

* * *

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Blaine.

* * *

_"Before you met me, I was alright,_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, _

_Valentine."_

* * *

The boys began to step from side to side and click their fingers.

* * *

_"Let's go all they way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

_We'll be young forever._

_You make me, feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on. _

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight._

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight."_

* * *

A stunned looking Kurt clapped, his eyes on Blaine. Blaine smiled softly and sat back down in his seat with the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

**So...how was that? I'm really sorry about my overuse of page breaks, but they look cool.**..

**~Rachael.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's kinda short and I'm not sure I like how it ends, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggggg.**

* * *

As it was the first rehearsal of the new school year, the meeting was spent discussing which songs people would like to sing. When asked, Kurt suggested a few songs from musicals and some more catchy modern songs, and Blaine had to admit that he had impeccable taste. At the end of the meeting, Kurt stood up and headed for the door with the two boys he had come in with, Nick and Jeff. Blaine ran after him.

"Kurt, wait!" he called. Kurt stopped and turned around as Blaine ran over.

"Hey, what room number are you?" Blaine asked.

"Why do you care?" Kurt replied. Blaine shrugged.

"I was told that I was getting a new transfer as my roommate and I just wondered if it was you," he replied. Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like you're out of luck, Anderson, because I'm the only transfer this year. I guess we're roommates."

Kurt turned and stalked off in the direction of the room. A surprised looking Blaine followed quickly behind, like a puppy.

* * *

Both boys reached the door and Kurt opened it, pushing his way inside and making his way over to his bed. Blaine looked at his bed. On the walls around it were various posters of artists and musicals that he liked. He noticed Kurt glance over and raise an eyebrow, but he didn't comment. Blaine headed over to his bed and began to unpack his suitcase, placing his photograph of himself with Cooper and his mom on the bedside table with his alarm clock.

"Why don't you have a photo of your dad?" Kurt asked suddenly. Blaine jumped and looked around. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He opened a drawer and carefully placed all of his bow-ties inside. He did the same for his socks and underwear before making his way to the closet and hanging his proper clothes and changes of uniform in there. He glanced over at Kurt, who was blu-tacking a Wicked poster above his bed.

"You like Wicked?" he asked.

"What gay teenage boy _doesn't_ love Wicked?" Kurt drawled. Blaine laughed.

"You have a point," he replied, "what about West Side Story? It's my favourite."

Kurt shrugged.

"I prefer Chicago, but West Side Story is great."

Blaine smiled happily at Kurt, who smiled hesitantly back.

* * *

The next morning when Blaine woke up, Kurt was already gone. He looked at the time. 6:55am. Kurt was obviously an early riser. Blaine turned off his alarm and rolled out of bed, grabbing a towel, his hair gel, and a clean uniform before heading into the bathroom and getting ready to face the day.

* * *

**Yeah, I did say that it was short...but I hope you enjoyed it! This is the last chapter that I have pre-written. I'll work on getting chapter 5 up asap. :)**

**~Rachael.**


End file.
